DOLLHOUSE
by Yunikon-Lil
Summary: La familia Sparkle, parece ser perfecta y feliz, pero te mostraré el lado que nunca imaginaste. Basada en la canción "Dollhouse" de Melanie Martinez. PERSONAJES HUMANIZADOS
1. FAMILIA

**...**

 **"Dollhouse"**

 **Prólogo** **Familia**

Eso era lo que aparentábamos ser, una familia perfecta y feliz, pero... nuestra realidad es otra. A veces creo que somos como muñecas... con brillantes y relucientes sonrisas en nuestros rostros con las que intentamos ocultar dolor y tristeza, con ojos y pestañas grandes que reflejan un vacío y con esa ropa y maquillaje intentamos dar una impecable imagen y esconder nuestras cicatrices.

Ocultamos lo que no queremos que vean y lo disfrazamos.

Soy Twilight Sparkle y esta es la historia sobre la realidad de mi familia

* * *

...

...

 **^w^** Hola, esta es una nueva historia, solo tendrá 4 capítulos y pues espero sea de su agrado.

[My Little Pony, no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento. La historia es un universo alterno y con personajes humanizados.]


	2. PAPÁ

**...**

 **"Dollhouse"**

 **Capítulo 1 Papá**

¿Qué es un padre?, aquel que te dice que eres su muñequita y te sienta en sus piernas, aquel que ama a tu madre con locura y siempre hace todo lo posible por estar con su familia. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña, él hacía todas esas cosas, y ahora... todo es diferente, raramente se le veía en casa, su excusa más frecuente el trabajo...

-lo siento cariño hoy debo trabajar hasta tarde- ...decía mi padre,

Así fue como comenzó noche tras noche, siempre le escuchaba entrar, en aquel entonces sabía que su trabajo era importante y procuraba no molestarle.

Comencé a darme cuenta en la relación de mis padres, había cambiado drástica mente, el amor que sentía por mi madre poco a poco dejó de serlo, ahora no se veían o dirigían la palabra, tampoco seguían durmiendo juntos. Hubo una noche en la que deje mi cama y bajé las escaleras ahí estaba, parecía cansado, su traje desarreglado, con su camisa arrugada, marcas rojas en su cuello, en ese momento no sabía lo que pasaba, y decidí no darle importancia a su aspecto solo quería verlo y abrazarle y así lo hice... pero había algo... algo que era nuevo... su aroma era a una fragancia muy dulce, no era la que acostumbraba usar, esta era más delicada, como si fuera para una... mujer. Esa noche me quedé pensando en ese olor, y en las dolorosas posibilidades de que mi padre... tuviera a alguien más.

El tiempo pasaba, y lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto, por primera vez quería equivocarme.

Papá cuando yo supe de tu infidelidad, me sentí triste y desilusionada porque yo pensaba que nuestra familia era lo más importante

Night Light... mi padre le era infiel a mi madre.

* * *

...

...

 **^w^** Primer capítulo, serán cortos, y espero que les haya gustado

[My Little Pony, no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento. La historia es un universo alterno y con personajes humanizados.]


	3. MAMÁ

**...**

 **"Dollhouse"**

 **Capítulo 2 Mamá**

Una madre es como tu mejor amiga, siempre te aconsejará y te dará todo su amor, no importa la circunstancia en que estén, ella siempre te querrá. Y Siempre sufrirá, aunque tú no te des cuenta.

El dolor de la mía comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía mi padre comenzaba a extinguirse, sufrió en silencio por mucho tiempo, lloraba amargamente todas las noches, por la ausencia de su esposo, ella tenía especulaciones sobre alguna relación amorosa que mi padre pudiera tener, igual que yo no queríamos tener razón. Y cuando se enteró de su infidelidad, empezó la actitud de la negación, que la llevó hasta su lenta y dolorosa destrucción.

Para ocultar el resultado de los llantos en sus ojos rojos e hinchados, compró maquillaje.

Para su soledad comenzó a comprar joyería, su filosofía, -los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las mujeres-

Para ocupar el tiempo en el que no se encontraba mi padre, compraba ropa.

Hacía todo lo que una señora desolada y sin amor por parte de su esposo.

Al poco tiempo la ausencia de mi padre le afectaba más y más, llegando a tal grado de usar botellas para olvidar su infidelidad, y creer que solo era un efecto del mismo alcohol, pero estaba equivocada era real, y ningún frasco te lo hará olvidar.

Twilight Velvet, Mamá, despierta por favor Papá es infiel

* * *

...

...

 **^w^**

[My Little Pony, no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento. La historia es un universo alterno y con personajes humanizados.]


	4. HERMANO

**...**

 **"Dollhouse"**

 **Capítulo 3 Hermano**

Debo agradecértelo, ...siempre haz cuidado de mí, eres mi hermano mayor, ... debí haber hecho lo mismo cuando nuestros padres se encontraban en aquella situación, somos hermanos, se suponía que nos cuidaríamos y mantendríamos unidos, pero... no fue así. Te arrastraron sus problemas...

No soportabas el ver a mamá llorar mientras usaba aquellas botellas con olor a alcohol, contemplando el brillo de sus joyas repitiéndose a sí misma que lo que él hacía no era real; O cuando te enfrentabas con papá cada vez que llegaba, diciéndole el cómo era capaz de hacernos esto, hasta un punto en donde se hartaba y terminaba por dejarte marcas moradas en la piel.

Debí haber hecho algo por ti, y no solo observar el sufrimiento que sentías al ver nuestra familia destrozándose.

Tu desesperación llego, no sabías que hacer por ellos... apenas era un hombre.

Recuerdo una tarde... de tu recámara salía humo, fue cuando me hiciste guardar el secreto, recurriste a una planta de la cual obtenías polvos..., polvos mágicos que te ayudaban a olvidar esa melancolía.

Shining Armor fumas cannabis.

* * *

...

...

 **^w^** Otro capítulo más espero les haya gustado, para los que no sepan el cannabis, es una droga.

[My Little Pony, no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento. La historia es un universo alterno y con personajes humanizados.]


	5. YO

**...**

 **"Dollhouse"**

 **Capítulo 4 Yo**

En cuanto a mí, pase mi etapa de niñez de esta manera, ... estudiar de manera excesiva fue mi solución, mi único consuelo durante todo ese tiempo. No tenía a nadie más salvo a Cadence, pero ella nunca se llegó a enterar.

Los problemas familiares..., el porqué de mi empeño en los estudios de manera excesiva, y también fueron la razón de mi escasa vida social.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la situación por la que pasaba mi familia... yo fui la única que vio las cosas que nadie más ve, fui la que vivió con muñecas en… una

CASA DE MUÑECAS.

* * *

...

...

 **^w^** Hemos llegado al capítulo final, te agradezco por haberlo leído y si lo llegaste a comentar (bueno, :( eso nunca paso). Pero no importa porque llegamos a 259 views, eso me hace feliz.

Nos seguiremos leyendo en otras historias ;D...

[My Little Pony, no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento. La historia es un universo alterno y con personajes humanizados.]


End file.
